


The Boys Next Door

by badcircuit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bisexual threesome, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: Stucky/Reader AU where Steve and Bucky are your loud, horny neighbors.





	

The boys next door started it.

They seem very nice and are always polite when you see each other at the mailboxes and in the laundry room and elevator but there is one thing about them.

They fuck a lot and probably think they're being quiet but the walls in your building are like paper so you can hear everything.  You should have pounded on the wall a long time ago to get them to tone it down but to be honest, it's hot as hell and the next best thing to actually getting laid.

Yeah, all you've needed lately is your favorite B.O.B. or your hand and the filthy soundtrack of them banging each other's brains out and it's a done deal.

Tonight is no different except that they're getting started a little later than usual.  You've been lounging around in your bed naked, lazily caressing your body, waiting impatiently for the show to begin.  This time it starts when their headboard slams into the wall just above your head. In your mind's eye, you see one of them shoving the other down onto the bed.

In the dead silence of your apartment, you can hear their heavy breathing and groaning—they must be kissing.  Your hand goes to your face and you suck the tip of your index finger and trace your lips, imagining them.  Are they naked yet?  Which one's on top?  Steve—the blonde boy scout-looking one—or Bucky—the dark, somber one?  From what you've heard, they take turns bossing each other around and it's smoking either way. 

 _"Do it, Buck,"_ is followed by a drawn out moan and you wonder what caused it.  Is it Bucky's hand wrapped around Steve's dick, pumping slowly?  Maybe he's driving Steve crazy with teasing little licks before he swallows his cock, all the way down.  Or maybe Steve just got an ass full of Bucky's stiff prick.

Their bed starts thumping against the wall in a unmistakable rhythm; they must have been fooling around for a while before they made it to the bed.  There's no time to think about that now though so instead of your usual slow build up of fucking yourself, you spread your legs wide and attack your clit with single-minded focus.  You like to time your orgasm with theirs and there's no time to waste judging by the sounds coming through the wall.

Steve is always noisy but tonight Bucky's matching him moan for moan.  Mixed in with the moaning are the sounds of sloppy kisses and the slap-slap-slap of skin on skin when the sex is hella good.  You imagine Steve on all fours, head turned to the side, desperately seeking Bucky's mouth and Bucky hunched over him, one hand gripping Steve's hip hard enough to bruise, the other buried in Steve's normally perfectly coifed hair, holding him in place while he tongue-fucks his mouth and pounds his ass so hard he'll have trouble sitting down for a week.

But then Bucky says " _Wrap your legs around me"_ and your pussy clenches and you feel your orgasm barreling down on you.  For a minute, you slow your hand to keep it at bay but your mind takes over.  What had sounded like a fast and dirty fuck seems instead to be one of those hot, sweet, face-to-face things.  Now you're imagining them wrapped around each other over there, staring into each other's eyes while they kiss each other senseless.  Maybe Steve's fingers are playing in Bucky's long hair but it's too much so Bucky grabs his hands and presses them down on the bed on either side of Steve's head.

Steve lets out a loud _Fuck_ and Bucky attempts to shut him up with a short, urgent shush.  Now Steve's moans are muffled but Bucky's aren't and you imagine his hand over Steve's mouth.  Your simmering orgasm bubbles over, sharp and sudden and so good, your own little yelp of pleasure bursts out, loud to your own ears.  The action next door stops.  Shit, they heard you.  Steve makes a bewildered sound—still muffled by something—and Bucky laughs and says something too low for you to make out.  Then they start up again and maybe it's your imagination but their fucking seems to have become more intense, a bit more wild, definitely louder.  They know you're listening and touching yourself and they like it.

You go for another one because why the hell not.  When they come just a few strokes into your second go round, they do it with no attempt at being quiet and it drives your arousal up, gets you just a little closer to where you need to be.  What gets you the rest of the way is your favorite vibrator and thoughts of them over there listening to you now.  They're probably not the only neighbors who hear you  ah-ah-ah-ing your way through each pulse of your orgasm but who cares.

~

Two days later, they get on the elevator with you as you're returning from the store.  It's awkward at first but then—for you, at least—the close air starts to feel charged with something else because obviously, you have no shame and can't wait to be alone with your hand and your usual dirty thoughts about the two of them.  The rising tension is momentarily paused by Steve clearing his throat and then he says, "Let us help you with your bags."

They don't wait for your answer, they simply take the bags from you, carry them to your door with you trailing behind and wait while you fumble your key into the lock.  You set your purse down and as you're turning to thank them, you catch Steve elbowing Bucky.  They'd been looking in the direction of your bed, where a couple of your sex toys are sitting in plain sight.  You don't get many unannounced visitors.  Then you think _I'm a grown ass woman who can do what she wants_ and although you know you have nothing to be ashamed of, you feel defensive anyway and you snap out a "So?"

They give each side-long looks and Bucky flushes and shoves his hands into his pockets, drawing your eyes to his crotch where an impressive looking hard-on is developing.

"You've been listening to us," Steve says and it's not a question.

"You make it kind of hard not to," you say, shifting your eyes to him.  He does nothing to hide what's going on behind the zipper of his jeans.  He wants you to see.

Looking back at your night table, he says "We heard you the other night."

You can't think of a smart comeback so you just shrug.  "So?"

Steve glances at Bucky, who gives him a small nod.  "Maybe if you'd like to do more than listen, you can come over some time."

"Excuse me?" you say, half shocked, half wildly turned on at boy scout Steve's forwardness.

Steve puts his hands out in a placating gesture.  "Buck got this crazy idea that night.  That instead of you over here all alone listening, you could be over there with us, watching.  See, he's got a little crush on you."

~

And that's how you end up in their apartment, sitting close enough to their bed to reach out and touch them.  You tried not to cave so quickly but the lure of seeing them going at it in the flesh was too much to resist.  You've all agreed that you are only here to watch but deep down inside, you're wishing for an invitation to do more. 

"Any requests?" Steve asks as they both shed their clothes and kneel in the center of the bed facing each other. 

You look to Bucky, who's watching you avidly as you stand and strip down to your panties and bra. When your eyes drop to the sight of their two hard cocks almost touching, his bobs as if you'd stroked it.  "Kiss.  And rub your dicks together."

Steve laughs but closes the distance between them.  As soon as their lips meet, Bucky groans softly, and after a few minutes of grinding on each other, he seems to relax.  The way that he lets Steve lead makes you wonder why you ever thought he was the one primarily calling the shots between them.

You don't wait for Steve to prompt you for your next request.  "Now touch each other."  Again, Bucky lets Steve start jerking him off first before he responds in kind.  When Steve guides Bucky's mouth to his nipple, he laps at it eagerly.  And when Steve pushes Bucky's head down, he works Steve's cock with his mouth and hand, taking in a little more on each pass until he doesn't need to use his hand anymore.  Steve, bossy as ever, grabs Bucky's hair and starts talking.  "Yeah, suck that cock.  Show her how much you love it."

"Oh my god," you say, louder than you intended.  Up until this moment, the boys had been so absorbed in other that they hadn't been paying you any attention but now Steve stops Bucky's blow job and they both look at you, sprawled in the chair with your hand in your panties.

Surprisingly, it's Bucky who speaks.  "Come sit on the bed so you can see better."

If Steve had asked you might not have done it—ok, you would have, but not immediately—but knowing that Bucky has a crush on you makes it ok and now you're right next to them, close enough to feel the heat their bodies are throwing off, close enough to see the sheen of sweat on their skin.  The sight of Bucky blowing Steve is so mesmerizing you forget to touch yourself.

Bucky shocks you again.  "Wanna help me?"  His hand is sliding up and down Steve's spit-slick cock.  There is no doubt about what he's referring to.  You look up at Steve and he's biting his lip, his eyes lit up as he waits for you to decide.

You move closer, place your hand over Bucky's, and help him jerk Steve's cock.  "Kiss me first."  You meant for it to come out as a question but it sounds like more of an order, which seems to flip Bucky's switch.  His lips are wet from the blow job and Steve's musky taste is on his tongue.  Your hands go still as you get lost in the kiss, then Steve interrupts to remind you of what you're supposed to be helping with.

"Hey down there, if you're joining us, get to it."

"Don't be a pushy ass to our guest," Bucky tells Steve.  To you, he says "You don't have to."

You can't put into words how much you actually want to, so you just do it.  Leaning forward, you stick out your tongue and delicately lap up the drops of pre-come that are leaking from Steve's cock, looking up at him while you do it. You maintain eye contact while you push Bucky's hand away and rub the head around your lips, and while you take his considerable length down as far as you can, until it bumps the back of your throat and makes you gag a little. 

Steve is slack-jawed, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure.  Bucky pushes your hair over your shoulder so that he has an unobstructed view of you sucking his boyfriend's cock, stroking himself with the hand that had just been stroking Steve.  He wants his turn so you let him and without a second thought, go down on him while he's going down on Steve.  Bucky moans and Steve echoes it but other than that it's quiet except for the sound of wet mouths on hard flesh.

You're so horny you feel drunk with it.  Instead of wondering when you can be done with this and move on to the part where one or both of them is fucking you, you slip a hand into your sopping panties and suck harder.  You're so keyed up it won't take long but Steve notices what you're doing and stops you.

"Let us do that.  Bucky wants me to show him how."

"If that's ok," Bucky adds.

You want to laugh because everything about the two of them going down on you is ok but it's nice that Bucky asked.  "It's ok," you say.  Your voice is shaky and tight with arousal.

You let them strip off your underwear and arrange you on the bed.  Steve stuffs a pillow under your butt and drops another onto the floor.  You have no choice but to lie back and wait impatiently for them to begin Bucky's lesson. 

"Now the first thing you want to do is get everyone comfortable."  Steve looks up at you as he says this, his eyebrows raised in question and you nod.  You're as comfortable as you can be considering you're bare-assed in front of two dudes casually discussing pussy eating etiquette.

Encouraged, Steve parts your thighs and settles between them.  "Once everybody is comfy and you're ready to do whatever your lady friend wants for however long she needs you to, all you have to decide is how you want to proceed."

You have to ask.  "You've never done this before, Bucky?"

He blushes but can't tear his eyes away from your cunt, spread out inches from his face.  "Once, a long time ago.  It didn't go so well."

Steve laughs and nudges Bucky.  "That was before he met me, of course.  Anyway..."  He trails off, his eyes raking over you.  "Look at this Buck.  I think she likes us."  Steve traces a finger along your slippery lips and circles your clit.  "Now you could go straight for this—," he says, tapping your swollen bud lightly, making you jerk, "—but I like to take my time when I'm eating a pretty pussy like this one.  In fact—"

Bucky shoulders him out of the way.  "Just shut up and let me do it.  She can tell me what she likes.  Right?"  He looks up at you, nervous but eager. 

"Sure, ok," you say, sounding out of breath.

You're watching him but somehow you're still unprepared for the touch of his tongue—tentative at first—right on your clit.  "Oh," slips out followed by "Ahhhhh," as the exploratory touches change to more confident licks. 

"I'm...not sure how...that one time...didn't go...well," you pant out.

Steve climbs onto the bed and kneels beside you.  "I told him she must not have been into head in general.  He eats my ass just fine and honestly, there isn't much difference," he says with a grin. 

Bucky mphms in apparent agreement.  Your lust-fogged mind struggles to keep up as he switches from licking to sucking.  Weren't you supposed to be telling him something?  Oh yeah.  You open your mouth to tell him to keep on doing exactly what he's doing but Steve chooses that moment to lavish some attention on your tits so nothing comes out but gibberish. 

"A nice handful," he says, pushing them together.  "I'd fuck 'em but then I can't see what Buck's doing and I like to watch.  Later maybe," he says with a smile and a wink.  He settles for alternating between pinching your stiff nipples until your back is arching off the bed and then soothing them with his hot mouth.  For a few minutes, he distracts you from the magic Bucky's working on your clit, but then what's happening hits you: two smoking guys are currently devouring you like dessert and they're just getting started.  Before the night is over, someone's getting fucked, hopefully you by both of them.  That last thought is what does it, the thing that lights the very short fuse of the bomb that is your orgasm.

Steve's hand over your mouth muffles your scream when you come and adds a dark spark to the bliss that's got you twitching and gasping for air.  He reaches down, lays his other hand on Bucky's head and offers another bit of advice.  "Don't stop until she begs you to."

It doesn't take long for that to happen.  While you lie there trying to come back down to earth, Steve pulls Bucky up for some more messy kissing.  He makes a big production of licking your slickness from Bucky's face, watching your every reaction.  He loves putting on a show for you.

"So who's doing what to who next?" Steve says, his hand on Bucky's cock.  "I'd like to be inside of somebody when I blow and I'd like that to be soon."

"Jesus, Steve, give her a minute.  Her legs are shaking."

"That's 'cause you did good, buddy.  Didn't he?"

"Yeah," you say.  Good is a major understatement.  If he did much better, you'd be dead.  If he wants more practice, you'll be more than willing.  But now isn't the time to be making future plans.  They're staring down at you expectantly, waiting for you to say what's next.  "I'm fine now.  Break out the rubbers and lube."

With a little whoop, Steve hops off the bed to gather supplies.  Bucky looks embarrassed by Steve's enthusiasm but not enough for it to affect his dick.  It looks painfully hard and you can't resist touching it, rubbing pre-come around the tip with your thumb.  "It's ok if you just want to watch us," he says, his voice tight, his eyes on what you're doing to him.

"Thanks, you're very sweet but I'm gonna have to do more than watch."

The condoms and bottle of lube land on the bed beside you.  "Getting started without me?" Steve comes up behind Bucky, watching your hand job over his shoulder.

"Just getting warmed up while we figure out logistics," you say.  "I hope you don't mind if Bucky goes first."

Steve laughs.  "It's only fitting since he's a girl virgin.  But the way we're doing this, nobody's gonna be left out.  What's the point of a three-way if we're not all having fun?"  He gets out a condom and puts it on Bucky then hauls you up between them.    

A slight arch of your back and Bucky's almost where you need him most; a little help from Steve and he's easing inside.  "Fuck.  Please don't move."  He digs his fingers into your hips to hold you still and your body responds to his rough touch, your pussy getting wetter.  You struggle a little but Steve is there to hold onto.  He moves closer, sandwiching you between them, one arm around you and Bucky, the other slipping down between your legs.

"How does she feel, Buck?"  Steve leaves off playing with your clit to slide his hand lower; he does something to Bucky that makes him grip you harder and fuck you faster. 

"So good."  He moans raggedly in your ear and it goes straight to your pussy.  "A different kind of tight than you.  Hot and so wet." 

"Fuck yeah," Steve says.  He kisses you then presses his thumb to your lips, his eyes going dark when you circle it with your tongue then draw it inside your mouth.  "I like hot and wet."

You are beyond thought, beyond any kind of inhibitions.  When Steve moves back and offers you his dick to suck, you don't hesitate.  You don't even have to work that hard.  All you have to do is hang on tight while they stuff you full of cock.

Bucky's rhythm gets erratic then he pulls out abruptly.  "I can't keep going or I'm gonna come."

Steve gets a few more strokes in before he stops you.  "It's time to switch up anyway.  Where do you want us now?" 

You think for a minute, trying to figure out how to get everyone involved again.  To Steve, you say, "Get on your back so I can ride you."  He scrambles into position up near the headboard and once you get a condom on him, you throw a leg over his body and sink down, reverse cowgirl style.  To Bucky, you say nothing.  You just spread your thighs and beckon.

Steve tries to be still and let you do the work—which you're doing very well thanks to Bucky's busy tongue—but soon he grabs you behind the knees and starts pumping.  When he pops out, you wait for Bucky to put him back in but Bucky has other ideas.  Bucky's talented mouth has Steve's abs flexing under your ass and his drawn out groan reverberates through your body.  Wiggling your hips impatiently, you sink your fingers into Bucky's hair and tug.  "Put him back in."

"Yeah, do it, Buck." Steve says, just like when you were on the other side of the wall, with nothing but your imagination, your hand, and your toys.  As much as you'd like Steve filling up your clenching cunt, you suddenly know what you need more. 

"Wait," you say, climbing off of Steve to kneel next to him.  You grab the lube and drizzle it on Steve's straining cock then use your hand to slick it up and down.  "You come up here instead, Bucky."

Bucky flushes again but he does it.  He lets you position him over Steve.  _Is_ r _everse cowboy a thing?_ , you think, licking your lips at the sight of Steve's hands on him, one on his waist, the other cupping one ass cheek.  You take your time getting Bucky properly lubed up, smearing it around and around and around his tight flexing hole until his thighs are trembling and his panting breaths start sounding needy.

Steve is somehow being still.  When you look up at him, he bares his teeth in a dirty grin.  "You're one nasty girl, you know that?"

"You two started it.  I've had a long time to think about this.  In great detail."  You ease your index finger into Bucky's ass up to the first knuckle and he moans the magic word: "Please."

"You heard him," you say to Steve.  "Fuck him slow."  To Bucky, you say, "You like it like that, don't you?"

He doesn't answer, he doesn't have to.  His body says it all.  He's not just getting fucked, he's working himself on Steve's dick, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, making all those noises you've been jacking off to, right here in your face.  His cock looks hard enough to cut glass.  When Steve grabs him by the hair and pulls him down for a kiss, you think you might pass out. 

Somehow you manage not to.  Instead you yank the rubber off of Bucky and let him fuck your mouth because why the fuck not?  This may never happen again so you're going for it. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky whispers.  He puts a hand on your head, not pushing but holding you there like he's afraid you'll change your mind.  You can taste how close he is. 

You look at Steve, whose eyes are flicking back and forth between you and Bucky.  "When he comes, let me see you take it," he says, moving his hand from Bucky's ass to your pussy and sliding two fingers inside.

Well, now there's no way you're going to change your mind.  You suck harder, Steve pumps faster, Bucky gets louder.  The flush is spreading down his torso and now he is pushing your head down to meet his thrusts.  He makes a choked sound and you pull back, mouth open and tongue out.  The first burst hits his belly but then you wrap your hand around him and jerk the rest into your mouth, making sure Steve gets his show.

He approves.  He approves even more when you move Bucky out of the way, remove his condom, and give him the same treatment. 

~

Steve gets you a glass of water while Bucky cleans up.  When he asks if you're ok and insists that you stay for pizza and beer, you say yes and yes.  When he begs to make you come one more time "because Buck got to and I didn't", there's no way you say no to that. 

And when he looks at you with those blue eyes, flashes you that perfect smile, and says that they're here for you, whatever you need, day or night, all you have to do is ask, you say, "Same here."  You're already making plans for next time.   

Thankfully, it's not weird when you see each other at the mailboxes and in the laundry room and elevator.  They're just the boys—in all their horny, noisy glory—next door.       


End file.
